Installations of entertainment or building control systems, such as home audiovisual equipment installations, often include electronic equipment, such as audio receivers, streaming media players, home theater components, satellite or cable receivers, CD, DVD, or Blu-ray players to name a few. In many installations, the electronic equipment is centrally located in the building or home. For instance, the electronic equipment can be located in a family room or utility room. One or more rooms of the building or home can include electronic components, such as televisions or speakers. Various wires for connecting the electronic equipment to the electronic components can be routed throughout the building or home, such as within the walls of the building or home. To connect the wires to the electronic equipment, the wires are often routed through an opening in a wall, such as to terminate at connections and equipment located in a dedicated room (e.g., a utility room). Wires routed through the opening in the wall are often unorganized, even in a space such as a utility room, increasing the time for connection of the wires to their respective ports on the electronic equipment. Further, the appearance of the wires protruding from the opening in the wall can appear unsightly or unprofessional. Where the wires have additional length, the extra length is often spooled on the floor, in the wall, or near the electronic equipment.